Can't Seem To Figure You Out
by Chibi Jynx
Summary: Draco is falling in love with Hermione, but doesn't want to show it. Fluffness. I suck at summaries, so please just read, review, and of course, enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! There WILL be more chapters! CHAPTER THREE IS UP! Chapter four coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters! They belong to J.K. Rowling! Onto the story!

All anyone in the corridors could see was a flash of bushy brown hair as Hermione Granger sped away to the library. She needed to look up an ingredient to a sleeping draft that she had to write an essay about for Professor Snape. He had been grading pretty harshly lately, and she couldn't stand to be behind. That just wasn't the way she worked. As she grabbed a particularly large book on potion ingredients and sat down at one of the many long, empty, tables, she noticed she was no longer the only person in the library. Draco Malfoy had just come strutting in with Crabbe and Goyle lumbering in his wake.

"Look boys, it's the Mudblood in her natural habitat!" Draco drawled while the two cronies guffawed.

"Can't you ever think of anything else to say to me? You could really use some new material." Hermione shot back at him.

"You know, you're really not worth my time." And with that, they whipped out of the library, ignoring Madam Pince's constant shushing. Shaking her head, Hermione went back to her book.

Soon dusk was falling upon the grounds outside the windows. A beautiful purple light shone through them.

"Harry and Ron will probably want to look at my essay… I'll just take this book up for them as well. Everyone's probably in the Great Hall for dinner. I'll just drop my things off in the common room first." Hermione thought to herself, gathering up her books, parchment, and quill.

She walked out into the corridor, feeling like she was juggling a million things at once, and noticed a platinum blonde young man walking alone a ways ahead.

"Not again… I don't want to listen to him right now… But why is he alone and not in the Great Hall?" She wondered to herself. She suddenly found herself extremely curious and following him. She was also quickening her pace, as if to catch up to him. Her feet slapping on the stone floor, she soon caught up to him.

Trying to keep from sounding at all concerned, she approached him and asked, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

At first, she could have sworn that his eyes lit up a bit when he saw her, but he quickly hid it. "I can do what I want, Granger."

Blushing slightly, she asked another, "Where are the boulders that usually follow you around?" He was now walking so fast, she was having trouble keeping up with him…

He frowned a little at her and said, "Insult my friends. That's a good way to get me to talk." He sighed, "They're probably in the Great Hall stuffing their faces."

"And you aren't with them because…?" Hermione inquired.

"I was waiting for….someone…" He trailed off. "I just wanted to see someone," he suddenly spat, and continued to walk away down the torch lit corridor, fuming.

"What's his problem?" She said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

"And he just walked away?" Ron asked as soon as Hermione finished telling them everything. They were sitting in their usual squishy armchairs next to the warm fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"He just walked away. I wonder who he wanted to see…" replied Hermione.

"Probably Snape," said Harry, laughing. Ron snorted with laughter and fell to the floor next to Crookshanks, who promptly hissed and leapt into Hermione's lap.

Hermione began to laugh and scratched Crookshanks behind the ears, but she just couldn't shake this curiosity. Who _did _Draco want to see?

Hermione awoke early the next morning, head swimming, still wondering what Draco was doing in the corridors last night and who he wanted to see. The sun shone brilliantly through the high windows in the girl's dormitory. It was still rather early. Everyone was surely still asleep.

"Agh, why should I care what he was doing?" she exclaimed suddenly, causing some of the other girls to stir. She hopped out of her four-poster bed and got dressed. As she climbed out of the portrait hole alone she spotted Draco Malfoy yet again, speeding down the corridor, in the direction of the stairs to the Great Hall.

"What's he doing up here? Why is he up, period? It's the weekend. Harry and Ron aren't even up yet…" She muttered to herself, shaking her hair out of her eyes. Again, without thinking, she started following him.

Before she knew what she was doing, she called out to him.

"Hey, Draco, isn't the Slytherin common room in the dungeons? What are you doing up here?"

He turned around slowly, without stopping, and there, in his eyes, was that light again!

"Hermione…" She thought she heard him whisper, but then, "It's none of your business what I'm doing up here!"

"I was just asking." Hermione said quietly, eyes cast downward.

"I know… Sorry." Draco said quietly, a note of despair in his voice. At this, they looked up, both with looks of shock on their faces. His pale, hers' a deep shade of red. Draco then started to make very odd facial expressions, like he was having some sort of inner struggle.

"Nosy Mudblood," was all he could manage to say, before running down the corridor, going straight through Nearly Headless Nick, and apparently ignoring the cold.

"What's the matter with him? He looked as though he'd seen a ghost." Nearly Headless Nick chuckled.

"Yeah…" Hermione agreed.

She wandered in a sort of daze down to the Great Hall. The ceiling was the same as the bright blue sky outside. Still in a daze, Hermione sat in her usual spot at the long Gryffindor table. The Hall was almost empty, save for a select few students jabbering away animatedly. Draco Malfoy was not to be seen.

Harry and Ron wouldn't be joining her for at least another half hour, so she decided to go over her essay for Snape.

"Sleeping drafts… Potions… Draco… No, not Draco. Why would you be thinking about Draco?" She thought to herself, hitting herself lightly on the forehead. She had never given him this much thought before…. What was going on?

Students drifted in and out of the Great Hall, and before she knew it, over half an hour had passed by. Harry and Ron had joined her at the Gryffindor table, stretching and yawning. Harry sat down across from her, Ron beside her. Ron immediately began shoveling eggs and sausage into his mouth.

"Are you awake in there?" Ron said loudly to Hermione, with a mouthful. She was obviously deep in thought. She jumped a little.

"Oh! Yes, I was going over my Potions essay." She said, shaking her head a little, as if to get rid of an annoying insect.

"Well, now that we're on the subject of the essay…" Ron began, grinning sheepishly, ears turning pink.

"I got you some books from the library last night. Do you really need to look at mine? Why can't you do your own essay?" She said, a little louder than what she meant to.

"I can't concentrate! Sorry for asking!" Ron snapped.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I've just had a lot on my mind lately…" She said apologetically, her mind drifting back to the occurrences in the corridor with Draco. Why couldn't she seem to stop thinking about him?

"I just can't seem to figure him out…" She accidentally said out loud.

"Who are you talking about?" Harry and Ron said together.

Hermione's eyes widened and she realized what she had just said.

"Well, I had another run-in with Malfoy, and he was acting…. Odd." She said quickly. "But I'm not going to give it too much thought."

"What happened this time?" Harry asked, leaning in and grabbing some toast. "Was he with his beloved Snape?"

Ron almost choked on a rather large bite of his sausage and immediately began downing a goblet of pumpkin juice.

Once Ron had recovered, Hermione recounted the morning's events.

"I wonder what he was up to… All the way up there…" Harry said thinking.

"I've been wondering the same thing all morning." Hermione said after swallowing a bite of egg. Suddenly she hopped up.

"Oh well!" She suddenly exclaimed. "I'm not going to let it ruin my weekend! It's gorgeous outside. Let's go down by the lake and relax!" She was secretly hoping a nice relaxing day by the lake with her friends would get her mind off of Draco Malfoy.

Ron stared after her as she trotted off toward the doors.

"Hermione wants us to relax? Something's not right…" He said, dumbfounded.

Harry nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione leaned up against their favorite tree by the lake. Trying hard not to think about a certain Slytherin male, she looked out across the glassy blue surface of the lake and watched the giant squid drift lazily around in its depths. She wished she could be as carefree…

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ron asked gently when they had finally joined her.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine." She said, looking away. "Such nice weather we're having. Odd for the end of September."

She was, right, as usual. The weather was unusually nice. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was also very warm. There were black robes scattered about the grounds from students not expecting it to be so nice. A warm breeze tossed their hair.

"You know, I think relaxing is a lot more fun when you're yelling at us for doing it, Hermione." Ron said yawning.

"He's right. Why aren't you insisting that we work on our essays?" Harry asked, scratching his head, making his black hair stick up even more than usual.

"Nice hair… Oh I don't know, I just thought we could use a break. If you two aren't enjoying yourselves, you don't have to stay. The Quidditch Pitch should be empty… Maybe…" She was really bored as well, but she needed something to take her mind off of things. She just could not let her mind wander. But sports weren't really her forte…

"I guess Ron and I could go fly around a bit…." Harry said, flattening his hair. "Would you like to join us, Hermione?

"Um… no, not really, but I don't mind watching." At least it was something to do…

Once Harry and Ron had gotten their brooms, they slowly made their way to the Quidditch Pitch. Soon the three giant golden hoops came into view, gleaming in the bright sun. As they got closer, they saw that the Pitch was being occupied by a student. One single student. A blonde student… Hermione's heart leapt.

"Great. Just great." She thought to herself. "Why does he have to be here…?"

Draco was flying around the Pitch very quickly and his face was extremely red. It looked as if he had been there for a while. None of the balls were out. No red quaffle, no black bludger, no gold glints that could be the snitch. Just Draco on his broom and a black robe on the ground. He didn't seem to notice them as they approached the Pitch.

"Just what we need, another encounter with Malfoy…" Harry said, clearly frustrated.

"Do you think we should say something? Or should we just start flying?" Ron asked.

"Maybe we should just go…" Hermione said seriously, she didn't need anymore unwanted thoughts about Malfoy popping into her head…

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to fly, so I'm going to fly." Harry said shortly. "Ron? Are you coming?"

"Sure, I'll be right up." Ron said, taking off his robe. "Don't let him scare you off, Hermione. Just go relax in the stands."

"All right…" She sighed. "This is going to be interesting." She thought to herself.

When she made it to the stands, she glanced up at Draco, and her pulse quickened. He had stopped circling and was staring straight at her. He was rather high up, so she couldn't make out his expression, but she could feel that his eyes were locked on her. Her heart pounded harder in her chest.

As soon as he realized she had seen him staring at her, he swooped down, hopped off his broom, grabbed his robe, and ran off toward the castle.

"Goodbye and good riddance Hey Hermione! Can you get out the balls?!" Harry yelled down. He apparently didn't notice anything other than Draco's exit.

"Sure!" Hermione yelled up to him. Shaking slightly, she got up and walked down to the locker rooms. What was going on? Why was her heart beating like she had just run a marathon? And what was with Draco? She picked up the old brown Quidditch chest and carried it outside. Harry dove down and landed lightly beside her.

"Thanks. Are you alright?" He looked at her closely. "You're really pale and sweaty. Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should go rest in the common room." He said, sounding concerned.

"I guess I could go and look over the rest of my homework…" She normally would have refused, but if she stayed, she'd be left alone on the stands with her thoughts. There might be something in the common room to occupy her.

Harry seemed a bit taken aback at this. He was surely expecting her to argue.

"Ok, um, well I guess we'll meet you later in the common room then." He said sounding shocked.

Slowly she turned from him and walked up the sloping lawns to the school. She felt this strange combination of sadness and curiosity. She knew why she was curious. But why was she sad? It couldn't possibly be that she actually _wanted _to see Draco. No, that couldn't be it. She shook her head and her hair danced in the wind. What was happening to her?


End file.
